Doof 101
" |image = Doof 101 (Pic).png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 421a |broadcast = TBA |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Kim Roberson Zac Moncrief Dan Povenmire |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = TBA |international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = TBA |abcf = |pairedwith = "Father's Day" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After facing the choice of imprisonment or community service, Doof becomes a teacher at Vanessa's school. Meanwhile, a trio of bugs embark on a journey to become the first insects to communicate with humans. Episode Summary Transcript Songs * Doof 101 End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode takes place while the characters are at school. *This episode takes place outside of summer. *Phineas and Ferb's school, John P. Tristate Elementary, is named after the Tri-State Area founder, John P. Tristate. *Phineas and Ferb only appear as cameos while Doofenshmirtz takes up the role as the main character in this episode. *Candace doesn't appear in this episode. *The calendar says that September the 1st is a Sunday. Production Information *The first image of this episode was featured in the promo for Disney XD's Animacation. Along with that, the TV Listings say that this episode was supposed to air on June 13, 2014, but it didn't. Those two facts combined means that Disney has this episode, though they haven't aired it. *The first episode co-written and co-storyboarded by co-creator Dan Povenmire since Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. *Originally set to air on June 10, 2014, but was replaced with the premiere of "Father's Day" instead. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * When Doofenshmirtz is about to get onto Perry's hoverjet, he is wearing his outfit with a green shirt and purple tie, but when he is on Perry's jet, the outfit changes to his usual black shirt. * Principal Lang mentioned going college with Doof but Doof made the college in Drusselstein ("Oil on Candace"), also mention that in "This is Your Backstory" is mentioned that Doof arrived the US. when he was 15. Continuity *Johnny and Vannessa are broken up, as seen in the episode "Minor Monogram". Allusions *''King Kong'' - Johnny is climbing up the school bell tower while taking Vanessa with him, similar to how King Kong climbs up the Empire State Building, taking Ann Darrow with him, making it the second time this movie is parodied after "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". *'90s Sitcoms -' Doof 101 is a parody of the 90s High School themed sitcoms *'The Simpsons' - Principal Lang is similar to Superintedent Chalmers Trivia *This is the first episode to take place while the characters are at school. *Sixth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween") *Third episode to show someone's school ("Are You My Mummy?", "Nerds of a Feather"). *The third episode to not take place on a seasonal break from school ("That's the Spirit", "Druselsteinoween"). *This is Johnny's first appearance since "Skiddley Whiffers". *Fifth episode where the Doof and Perry plot takes up the bulk of the episode, while Phineas and the gang are relegated to the background. ("Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked","Live and Let Drive") *This is one of the several episodes which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. *Eleventh episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked", "Primal Perry" "Bee Story", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Sixth time the word "Doof" is in the episode name. ("Hail Doofania!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Doof Dynasty", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus"). *The title of this episode is based on the old Doofenshmirtz's class, Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Gary Cole as Principal Lang * Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Logan Miller as Johnny * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Additional Voices * Danica McKellar as Becky * Josh Gad as Wendell * Stephen Root as Floyd * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Additional voices: Lucas Grabeel, Marcus Paulik :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:D Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes in other seasons